Aiding The Aide
by SaltyJak
Summary: With Timmy under the weather due to getting caught in the rain, it's up to a certain red head to take care of him, especially if she wants to get some sleep! (Not much Hurt/Comfort, unless you find someone having a cold and needing some warm soup as Hurt/Comfort)


A/N: So, here's a sequel-thing(kind of) to Vicky's Sleep Aide, which I was going to make as another chapter, but it feels better as a standalone thing, since it's roughly six months later. Timmy and Vicky's relationship, while platonic, is showing signs of being normal, and the two are even usually getting along! (^-^)

* * *

"Mmph..." Timmy Turner grumbled lowly as he shifted the tip of the thermometer back and forth in his mouth using his tongue, trying in vain to scratch the itch it kept producing on the underside of the sensory organ. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which indicated the time as nine-fifteen. _"Why does this have to take so_ long _? You'd think fairy magic would be able to create a thermometer that worked_ quickly _, but oh no, it has to-"_

 _Beep!_

The twelve year old's fairy godmother, Wanda, plucked the thermometer out of her godchild's mouth upon hearing the loud beep it produced, then looked at the digital indicator before shaking her head in a combination of disappointment and pity. "Well Sport, it looks like you've got a fever. One hundred and two, to be exact." The pink-haired fairy poofed the thermometer out of existence, then waved her wand, causing Timmy's comforter to slide up his bed and cover him up to his chin.

"Great..." The brunet remarked sarcastically. "Figures that I get sick on a Friday night, now that the weekend's finally here..." Timmy sat up in bed and threw his blanket off himself, already feeling far too hot thanks to his fever. He tried inhaling through his nose, producing a loud, congested-sounding sniffle as he did. "Ugh... Can't I just wish to be... Not sick?"

Wanda raised her wand, causing it to emit a small spark, which in turn caused a relatively compact version of 'Da Rules' to appear and float in the air in front of her and magically open to the section she intended to read. "Hm... Well, you _could_ , but the issue there is that your immune system would still be weak from the cold you _currently_ have. If you came in contact with any germs after making the wish, you'd be at risk of getting an even _more_ severe cold than the one you have now." The pinkette fairy poofed the book away with a shrug. "I can't tell you what to wish for, or what _not_ to wish for, but sometimes it's a better idea to let things run their course..." She waved her wand again, making a box of tissues appear on Timmy's bed, just to his right. "On the bright side, your immune system will get stronger by fighting off the cold, so you probably won't get sick again for... A while, anyway."

Timmy loudly blew his nose, then tossed the used tissue away, only for a small plastic trash bin to appear and catch it before it hit the ground, and settle on the floor next to the boy's bed. "Guh... How the heck can I even _make_ this much snot?!"

Wanda grimaced at the somewhat slimy discarded tissue, then averted her eyes and looked back at her ailing godchild. "...That-Uh... That's your immune system too. It's trying to... Well, 'push out' the germs and sickness, which is why you're running a fever and producing so much... Mucus." She swept her wand through the air again, causing Timmy's comforter to snake around and envelop him. "It's _also_ why you should try to bear the heat from being wrapped up in a blanket. Sweating is another good way for your body to force the sickness out of you."

"...Wish I had a stronger immune system..." The brunet muttered under his breath, casting a somewhat pleading look over at his godmother.

"Suppose it might help..." The pink-haired fairy rolled her eyes, but waved her wand all the same, causing it to produce a few faint sparks and a 'poofing' sound. "But you might as well be closing the barn door after all the animals have already left, Honey." She shrugged again. "Though I suppose you _might_ get better a little faster now..."

Timmy responded with another loud sniffle, this one sounding a tiny bit less congested than the last one had. "Thanks, Wanda."

"You're welcome, Timmy. Now, you _really_ should try to get some rest, staying up late isn't gonna make that cold go away any quicker..." Wanda waved her wand a final time, transforming herself into her goldfish form and dropping into the fishbowl on her godchild's nightstand. "You _know_ you need to sleep when _Cosmo's_ in bed before you are." The pink-eyed fish gestured over toward her and her husband's tiny castle home, and the small bubbles emanating from its doorway.

"Except Cosmo spent most of the day as a dog chasing his own tail, while all I did was go to school and hang out with my friends afterward." The brunet spoke matter-of-factly, shrugging a little to make his blanket slip off his shoulders.

" _And_ you got caught in a downpour, don't forget _that_." Wanda added in, sounding very much like a worried and mildly disappointed parent.

"Hey, that raincloud came outta nowhere; I ran home as fast as I could." The boy replied defiantly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, only to peek his left eye open after a moment. "...Y'know, after splashing in some puddles with Chester and AJ..."

"Mm-hm. I figured it was something like that." Wanda spoke in a knowing tone. _"Boys will be boys, I suppose..."_ She mused to herself, then began to speak as the thought sparked another revelation in the pinkette's mind. "Oh~... I know why you're staying up...!" The fairy/fish spoke in a sly tone, her eyes narrowing a little as she grinned at her godchild.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Timmy squeezed both eyes shut and crossed his arms even tighter as he felt his fever travel to his cheeks, making them uncomfortably warm.

"No, of course not. After all, you two _never_ get along, right? That morning last fall when Cosmo and I woke up to find you and a _certain_ babysitter curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully... That didn't happen, hmm~?" Wanda, long ago realizing how cute Timmy got when he was embarrassed; teased her godchild, remembering how adorable he and his babysitter looked when they were asleep, despite normally being at each others' throats when awake. "And we _both_ must have just imagined all those _other_ times we found you two sharing your bed, huh?"

The boy peeked an eye open once more, and glared at his fairy godmother. "You _sure_ you and Vicky don't know each other? Because I'm feeling some really _Icky_ vibes coming from you..."

The fairy chuckled to herself, but decided she should probably go easy on Timmy, seeing as how he was sick. "I'm afraid not, Timmy. We girls just _love_ to tease the men in our lives, it's how we let them know that we like them."

"Right. Clearly I've been mistaken all this time, and Vicky _actually_ likes me. _That_ must be it." Timmy's voice dripped with sarcasm as he grabbed his comforter and pulled it over his head, doing his best to hide the blush on his cheeks from his godmother.

"Well~... She _is_ sleeping with you, isn't she?" The pink-eyed goldfish remarked in amusement, then darted into her little castle before Timmy could respond.

"Th-That's not-! She's only sleeping with me becau-! I'm just trying to help her out is all!" The brunet very nearly shouted at his fishbowl, his blanket slipping off his head from the force of his exclamation. "Urgh..." The twelve year old coughed, realizing his throat suddenly felt a bit raw. "Always telling me to be nice, do the right thing... And then teasing me when I do!" He stuck his tongue out childishly and blew a raspberry at his godparents' fishbowl, before finally turning away from it to face the far side of his room. "She's probably not even coming tonight anyway... She didn't have to babysit me today, and there's no reason for her-"

 _Knock-knock!_

"Hm?" Timmy over at his bedroom door, where the sudden pair of knocks had come from. _"_ _No way_ _..._ _It's gotta be either mom or dad, it couldn't be..._ _"_ The brunet wondered as he unwrapped his comforter from around his body, revealing that he was dressed in just a t-shirt and boxers, his usual sleeping clothes; then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, feeling slightly dizzy at the feeling of headrush he received from rising to his feet. "Ugh... C-Coming..." He frowned, only just now noticing how nasally his voice sounded.

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

A few more knocks sounded at his door, these being a bit more forceful and quicker than the first two.

"Hang on! I said I'm coming..." Timmy shuffled over to his bedroom door, turned the knob, and pulled it open; briefly wondering why he hadn't bothered to lock it as the relatively lean form of his babysitter came into view, dressed in her usual attire of a green, midriff-baring t-shirt and black jeans, her hair done up in its usual ponytail style; and her gaze directed down toward her phone in her hands as she rapidly typed something into it.

Once apparently satisfied with her text, she sent it and pocketed her phone to turn her attention to her charge. "Finally! Took you long enough to answer, Twer-... Wow. You look like shi- Er... Crap." Vicky looked Timmy up and down, taking note of his slouched posture, reddened nose, and somewhat pale-looking skin.

"What a coincidence! You look like a pretty, eighteen year old babysitter who's secretly super-evil!" The brunet shot back in _far_ too upbeat a tone, earning him a quizzical look from the older teen. "Oh, from what you just said, I figured we were doing that thing where we randomly describe what we look like to each other, even though it should be really obvious." Timmy deadpanned in a flat, tired tone of voice.

"Hm. I assumed from the talking I heard coming from your room that you were awake, but _now_ it sounds like you just woke up, and on the wrong side of the bed to boot." The red-head frowned, finding herself momentarily caught off guard by Timmy's sarcastic tone and miserable appearance. "You-" She began, only to be cut off by a weary sigh from the twelve year old as he tipped and leaned against his bedroom door frame, lightly bumping his head and producing a dull thud.

"Nnh... Sorry. I went out with Chester and AJ after school, and we got caught in the rain. ...We also might've... Eh, splashed in some puddles before we ran home, so... Yeah, I'm sick, got a fever of... A hundred and two." The brunet finished with a sigh, enjoying the feeling of the cool door frame on his uncomfortably warm skin.

"Seriously, Twerp?" The eighteen year old took a single step closer to Timmy, bringing her hand up to his forehead to gently rest the back of it against his brow. "Hah..." She sighed and shook her head. "Yep, you've got a fever alright... Symptoms?" She gently rubbed her hand against his forehead; the slightest hint of a grin forming on her lips as Timmy closed his eyes, evidently enjoying the coolness of her hand, as well as the door frame.

"Ahm... Stuffy nose, bit of a headache, throat feels a little scratchy... And I'm a bit achy too. Like... It feels like I ran a marathon, and I'm still sore from it." The brunet absently rubbed at his shoulder as he finished.

"Pfft. You? A marathon? The most and fastest I've seen you run is _away_ from me or Tootie, and even that isn't all that impressive, Twerp..." Vicky withdrew her hand from her charge's forehead, her grin growing just a little as she thought she caught a tiny hint of a frown on the boy's face at the loss of contact. "Feel well enough to eat? Or at least drink something? You're supposed to stay hydrated when you're sick, I've heard."

"Yeah, let me just... Brr... Does it feel c-cold in here to you?" Timmy shuddered and began to visibly shiver as he pushed himself away from the door frame, then wrapped his arms around his body and started to slowly retreat back into his room. "S-So why are you he-here, anyway? I didn't think you w-were babysitting me today...?" He moved to his bed and grabbed for his comforter, then threw it around his shoulders and draped it over his body to wear as a makeshift cloak.

"I wasn't." Vicky replied rather simply as she took a few steps into her charge's bedroom and had a quick look around, her gaze eventually re-settling on his blanket-clad form. " _But_ I happened to have a couple of tickets laying around for the Dimmsdale Opera and Theater House, and your parents are apparently _big_ fans of the Arnold Schwarzengerman version of 'Phantom of the Opera', so..."

"So then... They already left?" The buck-toothed boy queried curiously, his bout of shivering having died down now that he was wrapped up nice and warm in his blanket.

"Eyep. Just you, me, and the goldfish." Just when the red-head ended her sentence, a bubble floated up from within Cosmo and Wanda's tiny castle as if on cue, producing an audible pop and a snore as it reached the surface of the water. "...Your weird-ass, snoring goldfish..."

"Ehehe... Y-Yeah, they're... A bit strange sometimes..." Timmy replied nervously, hoping his babysitter wouldn't take _too_ much of an interest in his godparents' fishbowl. Now that he and Vicky were beginning to get along(at least, behind closed doors, at night, and generally only when she needed him to act as a stand-in for her teddy bear), she was starting to spend a _lot_ more time in his room, and thus, keeping the existence of his godparents a secret was becoming slightly more of a chore. "So! Um... You mentioned... Food?"

"I did." The red-head nodded, absently wondering why her charge always acted a bit strange when she was in his room. _"_ _Eh, it's probably because I'm_ me _. Wouldn't expect him to be all that comfortable around me just yet..."_ She continued to stare at Timmy, noticing the way he made eye contact with her, only to look away after about a second; and how he was currently tapping his fingers together under the blanket. _"Or... He_ is _twelve now. Could be that he's starting to go through puberty, and I'm making him nervous for a_ different _reason..."_ Vicky silently mused to herself, bringing her hand up to cup her chin in thought. "You think you'll be able to keep something down? I don't want you throwing up everywhere..."

"Maybe... Something simple then? Like soup?" The brunet offered, feeling a sudden craving for chicken noodle soup almost as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"Let me guess... Chicken noodle?" The eighteen year old questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy and grinning slightly.

"Um... Yes, actually? Are you psychic or something?" Timmy asked jokingly, though considering this was _Vicky_ , he wouldn't put it past her.

"Hah! Like I need to be! Nah, you're just very predictable." She teased in a way that could be described as almost gentle, her voice soft and relaxed. "But yeah, I can do chicken noodle..." With that, Vicky left Timmy's room and made her way down the hall, her feet echoing on the stairs as she descended into the living room.

"Huh..." The brunet sniffled, then grabbed another tissue to blow his nose again, discarding it once finished. "She-"

"Seems like she's in a good mood today, huh Sport?" Wanda's voice sounded from behind Timmy, causing him to jump and shout in surprise.

"Gah!" The boy quickly spun around to face his fairy godmother, still in goldfish form; as she sat on the rim of the fishbowl she called home. "D-Don't do that! I thought you went to sleep?!"

"And miss you acting awkward around your-and I quote-'sworn enemy'?" The normally pink-haired fairy shot her godson a knowing smile, easily recognizing how embarrassed he was due to his flushed cheeks. "I guess she wants to return the favor, since you've been... What was it you said? 'Helping her out'?"

Once again, Timmy pulled his comforter over his head, forming a hood with it to hide his burning cheeks. "S-So what if she's being kinda n-nice to me? It's probably just s-so she can tell my parents that she took good care of m-me, so they'll give her more money or s-something..."

"Or _maybe_ Vicky just wants to make sure her Timmy-bear is alright..." Wanda teased, chuckling as Timmy flinched at the other, more affectionate nickname given to him by his babysitter.

"Rrgh... There's gotta be some clause in Da Rules that says fairy godparents aren't allowed to tease their godchildren when they're sick..." The brunet mumbled in a low, weary tone.

"Hm... Not that I know of, but I could have a look." The pink-eyed fairy offered, despite already knowing no such clause existed. "In the meantime, you go and have a late dinner with your new best friend... Or maybe I should call her your girl-"

"Nope! Nuh-uh! Not listening! I can't hear you! _No_!" Timmy interjected loudly and brought both hands up to his ears to cover them, blocking out his godmother's voice completely as he stormed out of his room and down the hall.

Meanwhile, Wanda rolled her eyes and quietly chuckled to herself. "Ah... It's nice those two are finally starting to get along..." With that, she let go of the fishbowl's rim and plopped back into the water, then swam into her tiny castle home to get some rest at last.

 _Downstairs..._

"Jeez, can't catch a break, even when I'm sick..." Timmy muttered under his breath as he slowly shuffled through the living room, then paused to inhale deeply, noticing that during his short trek downstairs from his room, his nose had apparently unblocked itself, and he could breathe through it again, allowing him to pick up on the enticing smell emanating from the kitchen. "Did she actually _make_ chicken noodle soup...?" Pressing on through his house, he gently pushed the door separating the living room from the kitchen, open, and peeked in, his gaze falling squarely on his babysitter, her back turned to him as she faced the stove and looked at something clutched in her left hand.

"Too bad his parents didn't have the ingredients to make it from scratch..." Vicky mused to herself as she placed the now empty can of chicken noodle soup down on the counter top, next to the stove, before releasing a sigh and shaking her head. "Not that it would've mattered... I can't cook to save my life-"

 _Screech!_

"Ah!" The red-head jumped at the sudden noise behind her, spinning around in place as she held the spoon she'd been using to stir the soup out in front of her threateningly.

"Um... It-It's just me..." Timmy spoke cautiously; his hands resting on the back of the chair he'd been pulling out for himself so he could sit at the kitchen table. "Sorry about... The noise..." He pulled the chair out the rest of the way, this time making sure to lift it up so the legs didn't loudly scrape against the floor.

"Don't-Um... Don't worry about it." The spoon in the eighteen year old's fingers slipped as she held it until it was pointing downward toward the floor, looking significantly less threatening as it swung back and forth limply. "You... Just surprised me, that's all..." She turned away from the boy, refocusing her attention on the small pot of soup behind her. "There's some orange juice in the fridge, if you feel like having some." Vicky looked over her shoulder at Timmy, now seated at the table, his legs pulled up onto the chair so he could sit cross-legged, and be almost completely covered by his comforter. "Still feeling a bit chilly?"

"Um... No, it's so bad now." The brunet watched the older girl curiously, Wanda's observation about her starting to make _him_ wonder as well. "You... Are you in a good mood or something?"

"Hm?" The red-head turned off the stove and transferred the pot of soup to the adjacent burner so it could cool a little. "A good mood? ...Not really? Not any more 'good' than usual, anyway. Why do you ask?" She leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms, shooting her charge a curious look of her own.

"Well... You're... Being pretty nice to me, offering to make me soup, telling me to stay hydrated and drink orange juice because I'm sick... I just assumed it was because you were in a good mood, for some reason or other." Timmy shrugged his shoulders as he finished, unintentionally causing his rather large blanket to slip off them.

"Heh..." Vicky chuckled and shook her head, her gaze cast down toward the floor. "You make it sound like I've got a black hole where my heart should be, Twerp..." She pushed herself off from the counter and opened the cabinet, grabbing a bowl and a glass, followed by another spoon from the silverware drawer.

"Wha- N-No, I didn't mean it like _that_... I think I- M-Maybe I'm just not used to... You being nice to me, that's all..." Timmy sighed guiltily, knowing that, despite their shared past being generally filled with unpleasantness, he wasn't giving Vicky a fair shot. After all, things _were_ unmistakeably starting to improve between them, ever since the night that she'd come up to his room and asked to sleep in his bed because she'd forgotten her teddy bear at home.

It had started with small things, like her simply telling him to do his chores, rather than yelling and demanding he do them; or offering to let him watch TV with her(though he'd yet to earn remote privileges). It soon progressed from there, with the red-head occasionally asking if he needed a ride home from school, checking in to make sure Francis wasn't bothering him anymore, and sometimes even 'forgetting' to have him do his chores, though he knew better than to think Vicky would 'forget' something like that.

At first, he'd been under the impression that she was only nice to him out of need, as she tended to be nice to him only on the days when she was sleeping over, and would therefore need him to act as a stand-in for her teddy bear, but as of late, she was somewhat pleasant even on the days when she only had to babysit him for a few hours.

Still though, today was the first time she was truly _nice_ to him. Never before had she spoken to him in so gentle a tone as she had when they were in his room a few minutes ago, and she'd _certainly_ never cooked for him before. It was... _Different_ , to be sure, but far from unwelcome.

And under normal circumstances, he'd never be bold(or stupid) enough to question a good thing, especially not something like his supposedly evil babysitter being nice, but tonight, he was curious... And probably not in the right frame of mind, due to being sick.

Setting the bowl, spoon, and glass down on the table while humming to herself in thought, Vicky walked past Timmy and opened the fridge, then grabbed the previously mentioned bottle of orange juice. "You're sick."

"...I am..." The boy agreed, not really understanding why his babysitter was pointing out something that they both by now knew quite well.

"Ugh... I'm _obviously_ not going to have you do chores or anything while you're sick, Twerp." The red-head stated matter-of-factly as she filled the glass in front of her charge with orange juice, then returned the bottle to the fridge, beginning to speak again as she walked back over to the stove. "You want anything with the soup? Crackers or something?"

"Ah..." The brunet released a content sigh as he placed his now half-empty glass of orange juice back down on the table. "No thanks, just the soup is fine." He waited patiently as Vicky dumped a fair amount of soup into his bowl, while at the same time wondering if he should question her more about why she'd come over tonight. "...But... Then why'd you come over in the first place?"

"Haven't we been over this?" Vicky asked as she returned the pot of soup to the stove, feeling just the slightest bit annoyed at all the questions Timmy was asking her. "I had tickets for the theater, your parents love Arnold Schwarzengerman, I'm not a fan of opera or theater, your parents _are_ , I didn't want the tickets to go to waste, so I gave them to them, and for them to actually _use_ them, they'd need me to babysit you. ...So here I am." She opened her arms a bit and shrugged, hoping that would be the end of Timmy's questioning.

"Oh... Alright then... It just seemed a little... Convenient, that's all..." The buck-toothed boy slowly stirred his soup, taking the occasional spoonful into his mouth. "Why'd you have the tickets then? Did you plan on going?"

"Wha- What's it even matter? I know people, and they sometimes give me freebies. It just so happened that this time, the freebies were a couple of tickets to a show I didn't want to see, so I gave 'em to your parents instead." The girl stepped forward, pulling out a seat for herself at the table and sitting down at it. "Is that _okay_? Or do I need your permission to do that?"

"Eh... I guess it's fine, but next time, clear it with me first, okay?" Timmy joked, intending to defuse the situation as his lips curled up into a slight grin.

"...Hmph. That cold's either making you really brave, or really stupid, kid." Vicky shook her head back and forth, clearly unimpressed by the boy's attempt at humor, though that didn't stop a small smirk from forming on her own face. "Just be happy I'm not _as_ evil as I'm sure you and all your Twerpy friends _think_ I am..."

"Well... If it's any consolation... I don't... Think you're _that_ evil, not anymore..." The brunet lifted his bowl up to drink the last of his soup, then placed it back down on the table, only for it, along with his glass and spoon; to quickly be snatched up by the red-head, who placed them in the sink. "Um... Thanks, by the way..."

"Welcome." Vicky replied in a somewhat tired-sounding tone as she turned on the faucet and filled the dishes in the sink with water to let them soak. "Go back up to your room and get to bed, I'll be up in a few..." She yawned as she finished, evidently not giving much thought to her and the brunet's now established routine.

Timmy, however; _did_ realize what the older girl said, and remained seated at the kitchen table. "Wha-Um... You... Didn't bring your... Uh... T-Teddy bear?"

"I haven't 'brought my teddy bear' in a few months now..." Vicky dried her hands off and turned around to face Timmy, shooting him a flat look. "That is... Well... _Why_ I said I'll be up in a few minutes, after all..." A slight, barely noticeable blush colored her cheeks, turning them a soft shade of pink.

"I-I know _that_ , I was... It's just... I _am_ sick you know, so I thought..." The twelve year old looked down toward his lap and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "...I don't want _you_ getting sick too..."

" _That's_ what's bugging you? You're worried _I'm_ gonna get sick?" The eighteen year old shot Timmy an incredulous look. "That's... Nice and all, but... I mean, I doubt I'll be able to get much sleep if I stay on the couch, so sick or not, you're stuck with me."

Quickly deciding that he wasn't anywhere _near_ in the mood to argue, Timmy breathed out a loud, dramatic sigh and hung his head. "Fine, but if you get sick-"

"Ugh! First of all, I barely _ever_ get sick. Second, it it'll make you feel better, I'll drink some orange juice, just in case, alright?" Intending to prove her point, the red-head stepped over to the fridge, yanked the door open, and drank several gulps straight from the bottle, before finally returning it to the fridge. "There! Now get up stairs and hop in bed, I'm just gonna get changed real quick, then I'll be up." She nodded toward the living room once finished, bidding that the brunet go on ahead of her.

After a few moments of hesitation, Timmy slid out of his chair and shuffled out of the kitchen as he wrapped his comforter back around his body. _"Jeez, isn't it_ my _room? And_ my _bed?"_ The brunet thought to himself as he ascended the stairs back up to the second floor, made his way down the hall, and back into his room, then over to his bed, before crawling back into it, making sure the pillow(also his) that Vicky had chosen for herself was behind his; lightly fluffed as she liked it. "Brr-r-r... Be nice if my body could decide if it's hot or cold..." The brunet shivered slightly, wrapping his blanket a bit more tightly around himself.

After a few minutes, he turned over in bed to lie on his back, his gaze focused up toward his ceiling, still the same deep blue color it had always been. "I wonder if she's _really_ forgetting her teddy bear... Maybe she just likes sleeping with me more?" He thought aloud, his cheeks blooming with a light pink blush. "...Or maybe this cold is giving me brain damage..." He turned back over onto his right side, just in time to hear his babysitter's bare feet on the hall floor. This was soon followed by a familiar rapping on his bedroom door, though she didn't bother to wait for a response, evidently knocking only to announce her presence to the boy.

"Still awake?" She whispered out as she closed the door behind her; now dressed in her green tank-top and black, cotton sleeping shorts.

"Mm..." Timmy hummed out tiredly, then stared at the older girl for a moment, before propping himself up on his right elbow to get a better look at her. "You... Look different." His sleepy blue eyes scanned the eighteen year old up and down, at last settling on her shoulders, and the loose strands of hair delicately laying over them. "You took out your hair tie?"

"Hm?" Vicky reached behind her head for her ponytail, quickly remembering why it wasn't there. "Oh, I-Uh... I usually forget to take it out when I go to sleep, but the last few times I did, I woke up with it all tangled up in my hair, so I... Y'know... Took it out this time, it's a real pain in the butt to get it untangled." She stepped over toward the bed and climbed in, slipping under Timmy's comforter as he lifted it and settling herself behind him.

"I... Don't remember you having to untangle your air when you slept over here...?" The brunet shivered again, but soon stopped as he felt Vicky loop her left arm around his waist and pull him close, his back pressing against her chest.

"No? ...It must've only happened when I was sleeping at home, or something. Trust me, you'd remember me trying to untangle that damn tie from my hair..." As she spoke, she cuddled the boy a bit closer, her leg once again sliding over both of his to come to rest on top of them.

"Oh, well it-Um... It looks... Nice. ...Like that."

Bowing her head a little, the eighteen year old mentally thanked the heavens for their positioning, as it kept Timmy from seeing the bright red blush on her face. _"Little Twerp... Making me look like a blushing idiot..."_

"Um... Vicky?" Timmy squeaked out, feeling his babysitter's chin gently pressing against the top of his head. "Are you... Sure you should be... I don't mind sharing the bed with you, but since I'm sick... Maybe you should-"

"Oh would you quit it with that already? If I get sick, that's on me, but it's _my_ choice, not _your_ fault. Just go to sleep already, will you?" She spat out in annoyance, the grip of her arm around his waist becoming marginally tighter.

" _Agh... Maybe she's right..."_ "Goodnight, Vicky." Timmy closed his eyes at last, a small smirk on his lips due to his babysitter's warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Twer-" She paused for a moment, before letting out a quiet huff of air through her nose. "Timmy."


End file.
